1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to remote controlled displays, and more particularly to displays controlled by using a graphical user interface (GUI) from an Internet access device via an Internet protocol television (IPTV) connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet Protocol television (IPTV) is a system through which Internet television services are delivered using the architecture and networking methods of the Internet Protocol Suite over a packet-switched network infrastructure, e.g., the Internet and broadband Internet access networks, instead of being delivered through more traditional radio frequency broadcast, satellite signal, and cable television (CATV) formats.
IPTV services may be classified into three main groups: live television, with or without interactivity related to the current TV show; time-shifted programming: catch-up TV (replays of a TV show that was broadcast hours or days ago), start-over TV (replays the current TV show from its beginning); and video on demand (VOD): browse a catalog of videos, not related to TV programming.